The Sun, the Moon, and a Coconut Cream Pie
by BlackFeather231
Summary: Saix is having a hard time coping without his best angel friend. Axel contacts him about how to make him happy. How does one get to heaven? They die.


**_Before you read:_**In this story I used one of my Kingdom Heart's OC's. His name is Silth and he's an angel. Saix tells you a little bit about him during the story. This is mainly an AkuSai story, but there is also some Saix x Silth. The song used in the beginning is Tonight by FM Static. I hope you enjoy the story! I honestly came up with a random title for this... the coconut cream pie represents heaven I guess...

* * *

_**~Roxas' POV~**_

I walked down the halls toward my room when I heard some whistling coming from inside one of the identical doors. Whomever was whistling was really good. The tune of the song was really sad. I walked over to the door where the music was coming from and leaned my ear against it. Every few seconds, the whistler stopped and sniffed. It made them sound as if they were crying. Then a deep voice came in and started singing. This is what they sung:

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up

I need your loving hands to come and pick me up

And every night I miss you

I can just look up

And know the stars are

Holding you, holding you, holding you

Tonight

The voice, I recognized it. I looked up at the front of the door to see 'VII' in silver, nailed to the door. It was Saix. Who would've ever known? I kept listening.

I remember the time you told me

About when you were eight

And all those things you said that night

That just couldn't wait

I remember the car you were last seen in

And the games we would play

All the times we spilled our coffees

And stayed out way too late

I remember the time you sat and told me

About your Jesus, and how not to look back

Even if no one believes us

When it hurts so bad, sometimes

Not having you here

I sing tonight I've fallen and I can't get up

I need your loving hands to come and pick me up

And every night I miss you

I can just look up

And know the stars are

Holding you, holding you, holding you

Tonight

I didn't want to listen to another word and twisted the knob on the door. Hesitantly, I opened up the door and looked at the figure curled up on the bed. He hiccuped and looked up at me. Tears were running down the bluenettes face. He was holding his legs close to his chest.

"S-Saix? Are you okay?"

The man struggled to get up. His breathing was quick and he was shaking like he had seen a demon. Saix walked over to me, turned me around, and started to push me out the door.

"Sorry you had to see that, Roxas." The mans voice was choked. I stopped him from pushing me out and looked back at him.

"Saix, why were you crying? You of all people wouldn't cry." Saix looked away and wiped the tears from his face.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just go Roxas." I kept looking at him. I wasn't going to leave until he told me. He gave a depressed sigh. "You're going to keep bugging me until I tell you." I kept staring at him. His breath skipped and he sniffed once. He pulled me back into his room and lightly shut the door, locking it. Seven sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"It all started years ago, as a somebody," he started. I sat down right next to him, wanting to do more but I didn't want to make him mad. "My name was Isa back then. I was alone and had no friends. I was different from everyone and didn't like to play a lot. My parents died when I was about eleven, so I was raised by people who worked at the orphanage I lived at. One day, when I was walking in the garden in my world, there was a being tending to a dead flower. It looked like a boy with wings, I had no clue exactly what he was then. I walked over and watched what he was doing. He was sitting in front of the dead flower and when he touched it, it came back to life. It was more beautiful than any other flower there. We became really good friends. His name was Silth. He told me that he was an angel and that I wasn't supposed to see him. We hung out anyways. Silth sat down next to me and said 'I have to leave soon, Isa.' I told him he couldn't go. He changed my life and he was my only friend. Silth said that he had other people to see and things to do. I asked him to stay for a little while longer. He agreed. Then I found another friend. His name was Lea, you know him as Axel. As I became friends with Lea, Silth and I grew apart. I went looking for him one day and he was nowhere to be found. I went to Lea and asked him where Silth was. He said he left. He had to go home. I broke down and cried. From that day on, I've been looking for him. I miss him. That song I was singing reminds me of him." It was so much to take in at once. I wanted to cry myself from hearing such a sad tale. "Roxas, please don't tell anyone."

I got up while staring at the ground and nodded. "I won't. I hope you find him soon." I began to walk out, unlocking the door. I looked back at Saix. He had started to cry again. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

As I slowly made my way to my room, a scream came from Axels room. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT?!" I started shaking and went to my room. I wrote in my journal about Saix's story. It made me cry when I thought about how horrible his life really was.

~Axel's POV~

Morning. Finally a new day. I sat up and brushed a hand through my spiky red hair. I walked out of my room and to the Grey Room. As I entered, I looked around to see only a few people were up. Saix was sitting by the glass like always. Xaldin was in the corner next to the glass and a wall staring at the ground. Roxas was lying on the couch to my right. I walked over to Roxas first to see how he was.

"Hey Rox, good morning." I waved to him and he gave a lazy wave back.

"I didn't sleep at all last night." I wasn't exactly surprised when I heard this.

"Why not?"

"I was up, ya know, thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just.. stuff." Roxas looked at me, almost glaring. "I don't feel like talking about it."

Okay, so it wasn't a good morning for me either. I sat down in the chair beside the couch and leaned back. I put my arms behind my head and looked up towards the cieling. My aqua eyes closed as I recalled what happened last night.

* * *

"I can barely take it. He's been crying so much. He's not happy, Silth. What am I supposed to do? Isa has been mourning you for so long now. Are you ever going to come here?"

A voice whispered in the air, _"No. I cannot. Have him come to me."_

"How exactly? You live above the stars where we can't survive."

A short pause. Then I heard the whisper again.

_"How does someone get to heaven or hell?" _

I thought for a second. "They die-" I got bug eyes and I jumped up. "No way! I'm not going through that again!"

_"Kill him."_

"I'm not going to kill my best friend, Silth! But-but... but..."

_"It's either he kills himself and you watch, you kill him, or he stays alive and suffers."_

My breath started to quicken as I remembered watching my best friend die in front of my eyes. It was my birthday that day and I went to my friends house because I hadn't seen him all day. I told him I'd spend the night since he was alone. Before I fell asleep, I felt something tighten around my wrists. I was yanked off the bed and my wrists were tied together by rope. Then the rope was tied to the wall so my arms hung over my head. Someone forced me to kneel and they tied my ankles together. I could barely move, I could only twist my body. As I looked around there was no one around. Then someone came into the room holding a knife in their hand. I looked up at them and saw eyes the same color as mine. They came down so they were at my eye level. It was Isa.

"Isa, what are you doing?"

The blue-haired boy took a roll of duct tape from under the bed and started ripping off pieces. He picked them up and put them over my mouth. I squirmed a little then looked up at him as he stood up. He removed his jacket and threw it onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Lea. For everything." Isa took the knife off the floor and put it to his wrist. He quickly cut his wrist and let out a groan. He put it to his wrist again and cut and cut and cut. Tears from both our faces plopped to the floor like the blood coming from the deep cuts in Isa's wrists. He cut up both of his arms and looked down at me every time he cut. I wanted to stop him. I leaned forward, not knowing what I could accomplish.

Isa dropped to his knees and looked at me. He came close and wrapped his arms around me. He said he was sorry again and pulled away. Isa took the knife and pointed it at his chest. He looked up at me and I shook my head wildly. I pouted, trying to comprehend what was going on. It all happened so fast. Isa pulled the knife into his chest and blood gushed everywhere. I cried as his dead body fell to the ground, his eyes still staring up at me. I will never forget that day.

I fell to my knees and screamed. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT?!"

* * *

I opened my eyes when I remembered that I was supposed to kill him. I looked over at the bluenette sitting by the glass, writing in his journal. I got up with a sigh and walked over to him, a sad expression glued on my face.

"S-Saix?"

He didn't even look up from his journal as he spoke. "Yes, Axel?"

"Can I have my mission for today?" Saix handed me a paper and went right back to writing. _Fine, have it your way. _I walked away and went to Agrabah for my mission. Collect hearts. I did that and got it over with. As I returned through the dark corridor I remembered I was supposed to meet Roxas. I picked up a Sea Salt ice cream on the way to the Twilight Town Clock Tower.

Roxas smiled when he saw me turn the corner and sit down next to him. I handed him the ice cream and stared at the sunset. After a while, Roxas looked over to me and tilted his head.

"Why didn't you get yourself ice cream?"

I shrugged. "I didn't want any."

"That's not like you."

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I rehearsed what I was going to say in my head for a few seconds.

"Rox?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to be myself. Not for a while. I may not come here as often."

Roxas looked over at me and shook his head. He didn't respond. As time passed and we didn't talk, I kept my mind blank. Roxas was halfway through his ice cream when I got up and left. He didn't put up a fuss, he just let me go.

_"The faster you get it done, the easier it will be_." I thought_. "Let's just do it, now."_

I teleported back to my room and opened my closet. It was messy and there was a pile of old clothes piled at the bottom. Worthless items were stacked on the shelves. I dug under the pile of clothes to find a dagger. I got it from my fathers room after he died. My mom let me keep anything I wanted.

I unsheathed the dagger to see if it was still in good condition. There was no rust on it whatsoever. I sighed and tossed the sheath into the closet. I didn't even think, I just left my room and walked down the hallway. "_You're doing something good, Lea. You know you are."_

I reached the grey room to see no one there. I quietly entered then put a barricade to block the entrance.

As I looked back, the blue haired man was standing in front of the glass, looking at Kingdom Hearts. It was slowly collecting hearts from below. Hearts of countless innocent people who where killed, just so we could be whole again. To be truthful, I didn't care anymore. I'd rather die than have hundreds, thousands of people die to make me live. Kingdom Hearts is like a giant Philosophers Stone. It takes many lives to make just one, the Elixir of Life.

I casually walked over to him and stood next to him. I swallowed the knot in my throat.

He spoke. "So, the time is near. What do you think it will be like to be whole again?"

I choked. I couldn't answer him. It would make me think more and more and it would make me not want to do it. When I didn't answer, Saix turned to me and I hid the dagger in the sleeve of my coat.

"What do you think it will be like to be whole again?" he repeated.

"I-I don't know."

Saix grunted then looked away. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"H-Hey, Saix... Isa?" I tried. He didn't look at me but he acknowledged me with a, "Hm?"

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"For what?"

"For everything."

Saix began to turn back to me. Before he could, I wrapped my arm around his neck and tried to choke him. He tried to pull my arm away, but he couldn't. I put my dagger to his neck and held him still. Saix squirmed in my arms.

"Stop, I'm trying to help you!" I yelled. He took one arm away and elbowed me in the side, _hard._ I clenched my side and backed up. I saw Saix summon his weapon and grind his teeth at me.

I summoned one of my chakrams from a flame and shielded myself. "Saix, please!"

"What were you trying to do? Kill me?! WHY?!"

I took a couple of steps forward and threw my chakram at him. He tried to block it with his claymore but he was pushed back. He immediately got back up and ran toward me, swinging his giant weapon. I back-shuffled and caught my chakram out of the air. While I was distracted with getting it, Saix hit me and I flew to the wall. My back hit it and my breath was taken from me. I tried to get up only to fall down again. The bluenette walked over to me and grabbed my neck. He forced me to my feet and slowly pushed me up the wall. After a minute of glaring at me and holding my neck, he let go and I fell onto my knees. Saix turned away and took a few deep breaths. I was able to put my feet on the ground and balance myself.

"I-Isa," I whispered to myself. "I... I'm sorry." I dropped my chakram and walked up to Saix. He turned around and I lifted a leg and kicked him in the chest. He flew back and hit the ground like I had hit the wall. Before he could get up, I straddled him and held his wrists on the ground. I took the dagger and lifted it high into the air.

"No, please Axel! Lea, stop!" With tears welling up in my eyes, I brought the dagger down and stabbed the man in the chest. Saix kept crying my name and told me to stop. His voice wasn't as loud. I brought my hand back up and stabbed him again. Saix's arm waved in the air, trying to stop me in some way. "Lea... please." I kept stabbing him, I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see my bloody hands or Isa's begging eyes. I cried and yelled, hoping it would be over soon.

Then it was silent. I opened my eyes to see Saix's pale face against the ground. My dagger was covered in blood along with the white floor. The mans eyes were still wide open, not yellow like they were just moments ago, but a light blue, aqua, just like they originally were.

I dropped the crimson dagger and it clattered on the ground. I stood up and found red drops of liquid running down my cloak and falling to the floor. A pool of blood was surrounding the body under me. I counted 6 holes in his chest, but there could have been more.

I could hear my breath, it was quick and heavy. I looked at my hands, shaking. My sight was a little blurry and I was feeling dizzy. My stomach churned and I held it while I hunched over. I staggered back and fell. My body curled up and my arms held my legs to my chest.

The silence around me started to make me scared. Why? Silence means that no one is there. I was alone. Alone with a freshly dead body.

Then a sound aroused my ears. I looked back to see a purple vortex. A small figure walked through it. A little blonde boy. When he realized what was in front of him, he just stared, bug eyed. I reached out for him, but he took a step back.

"Roxas... P-please." The boy stood there, petrified. Then he took a step forward. Then slowly another. And another. Until he was standing over me.

"H-How did th-this h-ha-happ-pen?" He struggled to speak. His hands were shaking just like mine. I had to lie to him. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I found him... l-like this?" I questioned my own statement. I didn't know a good excuse.

Another noise. Feet against the cold tile floor.

"A-AXEL?!" It was another boy. Dark blue hair. He was carrying a book by his side which he dropped in the pool of blood.

Then more people started to come. They asked questions and some came over to me and tried to help me up. I refused to say anything. I refused to move. Some of the people kicked me and told me I was a selfish Nobody.

But that's what I am, a Nobody. I have no heart and I shouldn't care about him.

No. He was my best friend. I loved him. He didn't see it.

Then I remembered why I was here in the first place. _Silth. _He was the one who made me do this. Whether I liked it or not, he made me do it. Isa liked him better than me. Why, why Isa? Can you at least tell me that? Did you see how sad I was when you killed yourself, _right in front of me? _I trusted you. I gave up everything for you. Spending time with my parents, my friends, I gave up going to clubs to see you after school _every single day._ If only you had woken up one night when I kissed you, then you would've understood. I'm sorry, Saix. I'm sorry, Isa. _I'm so sorry._

It was quiet. A shadow was blocking the light from getting to my face. I looked slightly up to see a tall figure, dark skin and silvery hair. His arms were crossed and he himself looked cross, even his voice.

"Get up."

I did as he said and kept my hands in fists, trying to stop myself from shaking.

"You killed my second-in-command, _Axel."_

I looked back at the body, still laying the same way it was before. However, his eyes were closed. I looked to Superior, not in the eye, and nodded. Gasps and whispers filled the room.

"You will be taking over for him, I will see you tomorrow morning in Where Nothing Gathers."

I nodded. The Superior turned and left.

Someone tapped my shoulder and made me jump. It was only Zexion.

"Lea, why did you do this?"

I didn't have to explain, I just said the angels name and the boy understood. "Can you help?" Zexion nodded and I walked over the the pale body. I carefully picked it up and Zexion summoned a portal. When I walked through, I found myself in my old home. Radiant Garden. It wasn't as Radiant as it used to be, but it will always be home.

We walked to the Dark Depths with no words muttered or spoken. Together we dug a hole deep in the ground and I placed the body at the bottom. Tears ran down my cheeks when I kissed the love of my life for one last time, then ascended to the top. The boy did the rest as I sat on the edge of the cliff, staring at our enemies castle.

I looked back and saw Zexion finishing up and he looked over at me. I heard him say my name. Then he nodded and gave me a bow. The he left. I got up and walked over to the grave. I took something out of my pocket and placed it over the fresh dirt. Then I walked back over to the cliff. I spread my arms out and closed my eyes.

I fell forward. It made me happy. Before I hit the ground, I recited what I put in that letter.

Dear Isa,

I always wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you would think the same about me. I always loved you and I thought I should tell you now. I'm sorry about Silth. I knew that you wanted to be with him, so I sent you to heaven. I'm not going to be meeting you there. After all, they say you go to hell when you commit suicide. Hope you're happy.

Love,

Lea

Then I thought. _Let's meet, in the next life._

Then it was over.

* * *

**AN: **You guys don't understand how much I cried when I wrote this. This is definitely my OTP. I would love if you wrote a review, feedback is what makes my writing better. Hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
